take my heart and turn it to ashes
by Uchiha Akemi
Summary: He'll only ever touch you in the dark. When his brain is clouded with nothing but lust and need. But not love. It will never be love. *sasusaku* smut* PLEASE READ


**Hello fellow Earthlings.:) I am going to say this once, If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would not have left the village, Naruto's parents would have lived,Sakura would be more useful,Akatsuki would've been good, Itachi would have LIVED and there would be a long lost female Uchiha. :)  
**

**But sadly, I do not own Naruto. Santa stills owes me this wonderful anime and a pony. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

He's never going to love you. So why do you keep holding on?

It's simple. It's because _you _love him. You have ever since he was 8, and you were 7.

He was always that quiet, mysterious boy. Always keeping to himself.

You told yourself, you'd win his heart.

8 years later, here you are and you still don't have his heart.

It's a game that you are playing, and you're bound to lose. He talks to you with those pale lips, but his beautiful gray eyes never meet yours. His words flow out harmlessly and you let them stain your heart. But you realize that the words are bleeding out, and it's your blood that's shed. You get weaker, weaker and sorry with every word.

He only touches you in the dark. When lust clouds his eyes and head, with a hungry craving for you. You're nothing but a game to him, he's ready to use you and throws you away when your complete. He's never there when you wake up. His sweet scent still lingers on your pillow, but his clothes are gone along with him.

When did it start?

When he returned to the village.

He was in a lot of trouble, for all the reckless trouble he caused. But thanks to you and Naruto, Tsunade managed to let him off easy, his punishment not being able to leave the village grounds, with ANBU watching him like a hawk.

You remember your first night, when he took you.

It was raining. You were walking home from a shift at the hospital, when you noticed him training. He was shirtless, and his already pale skin was a snow white, and his sharingan blazed. He looked like he was going to pass out any second.

You quickly run over to him, shouting his name. He turns and looks at you with a puzzled look, as you shout that he's stupid and reckless and that you were worried sick. He simply says "Hn." as he pulls on his shirt.

You lose track of what happens after that, but somehow you end up at your house. You feel shy in his warmth, yet more confident. Not confident enough to lay one on him. But he takes you by surprise when he suddenly throws his arms around your waist, and smashes his soft,warm lips on yours. Your eyes are wide as he forces his tongue in your mouth, causing a small moan to escape your lips.

His lips dance across yours with grace, they tasted like something so bittersweet that she had no idea that she had been lusting for. You kiss back, the lust clouding both your brains as you stumble into bed room. He throws you on the bed and climbs on top of you. His touches make your body burn, with desire as if those soft,yet rough touches leave fire in the wake. You can't keep your hands off of him, you take and make him as apart of you as much as you can. The only thing he makes you is a fool.

He chuckles in your neck, as he leaves soft kisses down your throat. He's laughing at you, you think. Laughing at how needy, how pathetic you are. You know he's using you. You know when he's done that he'll just throw you away like the useless piece of trash you know already are.

But you don't care.

You still cling to that useless hope, the fangirl in you is hoping that maybe,just maybe he'll love you in return. That you'll have that fairy tail ending, that you'll hold hands and run off into the sunset.

Your stupid and pathetic enough to give yourself away to him, give up your dignity and innocence only for a one-night stand.

You feel him slide off your clothes, as well as his own. Now here it is. The moment of truth.

His finger teasingly brushes across your opening, causing you to gasp as you arch your back in bliss. He smirks, as he draws near closer to your nub. You almost lose it when he plants soft,gentle kisses on your neck, like a lover would. Finally, he's through with the teasing slides his finger inside of your wet folds. A moan escapes your lips as he slowly thrusts it in and out, your hips moving against his pleasuring finger.

You feel your release before he does, your warm juices spill out of you, as he pulls his fingers out. He licks the white substance off his fingers, smirking at your shaking form. He resumes his torture on your body, never leaving a spot untouched. His lips, his hands, his everything became together with your own.

But only for a moment.

He finally positions himself above you, it's only a few seconds before he takes you. You breath in and out.

He slowly slips inside you, and you're one with him. You are his now. Your innocence, your body, your soul all belongs to him now.

You gasp at the stinging pain between your legs, as tears run down your face. He slowly kisses and licks them away,telling you the pain will be gone. Your surprised when he asks if your okay, and you nod and he continues. Slowly pulling his manhood out, he slowly thrusts back in, groaning in pleasure. The pain subdues, and you let out a breathy moan as your wet core tightened around him. He fills you completely. If only it were the same for you.

His pace grows quick , and your both moving as one. He's moaning and grunting while your gasping and panting. The way he feels, the way his deep voice sounds when he moans is all to much.

You reach your peak at the same time. He buries his face in your neck, trying to catch his breath. He pulls out of you and rolls over catching his breath, you doing the same.

Silence.

"I love you..." You whisper as the exhaustion catches up to you. Your lids close as he answers back with a soft "Hn." He gives you a soft kiss, and sleep overtakes you/

It doesn't surprise you when you wake up and he's not there. His scent lingers.

It also doesn't surprise you when a tear slides down your face.

* * *

**Yeah...Decided to do this little oneshot. SasuSaku...lost interest in that couple a little...never really been a fan ****Sakura.**

**But I adore Duck-butt head though...:D. Yeah, this bittersweetness is caught,yeah?**

**So...please review...and check out my other Naruto fic, Paint It All Black...it's centered on a certain beloved weasel of mine!**

**Review! Kami bless. :)**


End file.
